


Skier's Paradise

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Summer Fest 2019 [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Kylux Summer Fest 2019, M/M, Rich Armitage Hux, Rich Ben Solo, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, winter holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: For Kylux Summerfest Week Six: Mountain TopSnow/Race/OneBen Solo and Armitage Hux had been in classes together for years. Ben hoped the winter break would actually give him a break. We all know where this is heading.





	Skier's Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my grammar and punctuation errors, as well my tense shifts.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Ben had been counting down the weeks, then days, then the mere hours before winter break officially began. The fall semester had been a trying one, his classes a bore, (though he still excelled at them) and that insufferable Armitage Hux had been in every one of his classes, just like he had been all the semesters before. They couldn’t get rid of each other, and it had been that way since Ben transferred just before his senior year. That final year had been hard for Ben in many ways, but college looked promising. That was until he saw Armitage’s face in every lecture hall and lab.

Both were wealthy with wealthy friends and family and it had been expected of them to play nice together, to tolerate each other and be friends. They tolerated the other but that was about it.

Ben’s parents suggested he spend the break in the Alps with a few of his ‘friends.’ Ben had wanted to go alone, or to just _be_ alone, but Han and Leia wouldn’t allow it. So Ben begrudgingly packed his bag and resigned himself for two weeks in a skier’s paradise. He wasn’t sure if he was going to ski, he honestly just wanted to spend time in his chalet’s outdoor hot tub, sip on cocktails and perhaps sample some of the area’s _delicacies_. It had been a while since Ben had gotten some. Perhaps that was another reason why he was in such a foul mood all the time.

Old ‘friends” Finn and Poe met Ben at the airport, and since it was early they barely spoke to each other which suited Ben fine. He didn’t mind flying, especially since he always flew Business class, he would have had a fit otherwise. It wasn’t that Ben felt he was entitled, he just had a hard time being around people, and being a large man he would be crammed in a seat for an unbearable long haul flight.

He felt like he was in a haze for the majority of the flight and when he found their transport to the chalet. But then he started to come to and Finn and Poe were chatting a little too much and were way too close. With an exaggerated sigh, it all came rushing to Ben. They were now a couple and Ben was the third wheel.

The chalet was gorgeous which helped ease Ben’s mind. He claimed the Master with a ridiculous en-suite and a private patio for himself and decided he would spend most of his time there. He didn’t want to be around a couple, especially Poe and Finn.

Ben thought he heard said couple drop their bags and leave, and he let out a soft sigh and flung himself on the bed. The king-size bed. He felt bad, thought for a moment that he was being selfish and that he should perhaps let the new couple have the room, it would be romantic for them. That thought quickly passed as Ben barked out a laugh, screw that. Screw them. Perhaps he would be doing some entertaining of his own. Maybe the next night.

He unpacked his suitcase and tucked it away, went to the bar and plucked himself some sort of high-end bottle of beer and came back to his room. The beer felt good on his tongue and the bottle against his lips, he had been lost in a moment, and that’s when he heard it. No. No. It couldn’t be.

He rushed to the patio, stepped outside, only to see a flash of red hair and Armitage Hux in the next chalet over.

“Solo.”

“Hux.”

**********

  
Now Ben needed to find a hot body to keep him warm that night. Okay, not the entire night but for a couple of hours at most, and on his patio.

If Ben was honest with himself, he didn’t have the best coping mechanisms.

He quickly finished off his beer, had a quick shower and got dressed. He looked himself over in the full-length mirror before he left and he knew he looked good. Not many could resist his large doe eyes and a mouth made for sucking cock. Though that wasn’t what he wanted. He had something else in mind.

**********

It had been easy, almost too easy but Ben wasn’t going to overthink it. A rich, handsome young American alone, the men (and women) practically flocked to him. He may have had a few too many shots and too many whiskeys but he was still in control. He _had_ to be in control.

Andrew, Phillip, Ben couldn’t quite remember the name of the man he was pounding into on his patio. He was sure that the man didn’t remember or know Ben’s name, so it didn’t matter. They were both getting what they wanted and the man below him was quite vocal about it.

_Good_, Ben thought as he continued his assault on the handsome man’s ass. Ben had become a moaning, grunting mess himself until he heard a distinct sound.

Suction.  
Muffled moans.  
Gags.  
An accented praise or admonishment.

Ben looked up from where his eyes had been focused to see Armitage Hux on his patio, fucking the face of some long dark-haired, wide-eyed, pretty boy.

Their eyes met but their movements didn’t falter, Ben watching Hux’s gaze flick to the man pushed against the railing. That’s when Ben saw it too. Bright red hair.

The moan that left Armitage was downright sinful and by far the filthiest noise he had ever heard. It triggered one of Ben’s own, though he did get a little alarmed by how the sound of Armitage was going straight to his dick, and that it had started to push him over the edge.

The man wrapped around his dick faded away and all Ben could see was Armitage and by the look on Armitage’s face, Ben was sure he was all Hux could see as well.

With a hurried warning from Hux, he pulled the man’s hair and Ben came with a loud wail, the man around him cresting over the edge, massaging Ben’s cock and though he knew it was Phillip, Andrew, whoever – when Hux cried out Ben was sure it was Hux he was inside of.

Once Ben came back to himself and back to reality, he was freed from the trance he had been put under. He pulled out slowly and helped the man up before he took the condom off and tied it up. They didn’t kiss, well not really and they didn’t embrace. They just went back into the house, and Ben didn’t look back to Hux.

**********

  
  
Ben never really saw Poe or Finn and he never heard them and for that he was thankful. Even though he had a stocked kitchen, he opted to head out to a coffee shop in the village. He needed to clear his mind; he needed to make sense of his thoughts and what happened the night before. If it happened. And if it did, what it meant. Did it mean anything at all?

Ben hadn’t even noticed he picked up a ginger that was just a little shorter than he and Hux had brought home a man with similar features to Ben.

Coincidence. That’s what it was. Ben couldn’t think anything else.

Ben made it through the line and was at the island putting too many sugars and way too much cream in his coffee… needless to say, he was incredibly distracted.

“You are even more gorgeous when you are seeking pleasure,” a soft voice tickled Ben’s ear and he had to bite back a moan. He knew that voice. He had to be dreaming. Ben and Armitage were not like this.

The man moved to stand beside Ben and through the corner of his eye, the man’s identity was confirmed. Hux. Ben blushed slightly and fought to hide it. “As are you…”

A thoughtful laugh left Hux and Ben knew whatever was going to happen next, he was going to be in trouble.

“Want to play again tonight? Perhaps a race to the finish line?” Hux’s voice was dark and dangerous with the suggestion and Ben knew he would say yes to anything Hux would ask him.

They walked over to the heated patio, grabbed two chairs away from the other guests and Ben watched with wonder as it started to snow – large, fluffy snow was blanketing the resort.

“I don’t remember the man’s name from last night. All I saw was you,” Ben confessed. “I don’t want to do that again. I want to feel _you_, Armitage, as you come on my cock.”

Light eyes flickered over to meet Ben’s hungry gaze. Though the night before had been fun, he didn’t want to watch Hux fuck someone else, get fucked by someone else and Ben didn’t want some guy he wouldn’t remember the name of.

He wanted Hux. He had wanted Hux for years and it was now or never.

“All right Ben,” Hux put his coffee down and stood up and Ben though he had somehow fucked up this sure thing. Well, not that it was a sure thing, but all signs were pointing to him finally _feeling_ Hux.

Ben craved sweetness, he wanted intimacy and that scared him. It scared him that he wanted these things with Hux. He just couldn’t’ say it out loud. He couldn’t admit it to Hux.

Ben stayed seated and watched as Armitage began to leave though when he realized that Ben wasn’t following him, he stopped.

“Solo, come on. I’ve waited years for this. I can’t wait any longer. Don’t make me _beg_.”

With that, Ben abandoned his coffee. Hux wouldn’t have to beg now, but he would.


End file.
